You Make It Real
by nicmar
Summary: Follows Danny and Lindsay after the events of 5x25. Features other characters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey Guys, for those of you reading this and thinking it sounds familiar it likely is, I started writing this last month but in taking some time away from it I realized that I wanted to re-write the majority of it to include a few more things and flow a little better. For those of you who haven't read this before I look forward to hearing your thoughts and hope you enjoy. Anyway all up I look forward to hearing the feedback from you guys, this chapter remained somewhat unchanged but as the following chapters emerge you'll see why I felt the need to re-do this.

xo

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the lyrics they belong to CBS and Newton Faulkner, I do however enjoy borrowing them.

_______________________________________________________________________________

You Make It Real//Chapter One:: "I know its gonna take some time, For you to feel that its alright."

Walking through the door to the apartment Lindsay released a sigh of relief at the thought of such an emotional and stressful day coming to an end, and more selfishly that she could end the day snuggled up against her husband and dreaming of the future they had together and with their daughter. As she felt her husband's body shift as he locked the door behind them she stayed silent not moving, just breathing in the calming scent that ran through their apartment.

Instead of the usual shrugging off of their jackets before one of them would take both of their service pieces and lock them in the safe on the top shelf of their closet the two just stood in the narrow entrance hall, his hand clutched tightly around hers. Finally after a few moments of silence, which felt like they had lasted an eternity Lindsay pulled her had from her husband's grasp and turned her body into his wrapping her arms securely around his waist and burying her head against his chest. Danny placed of soft kiss on the top of his wife's wrapping his own arms around her small frame and letting out a soft chuckle as he remembered they no longer had her pregnant belly keeping them a certain distance from each other. Lindsay looked up at her husband somehow knowing the reason behind his action, she placed a soft kiss against his shirt-covered chest and together they let all the emotion and stress of the day seep away.

Throughout the day this had become a pattern, every time they found themselves in the same room she found herself needing to be wrapped tightly in his arms and he found himself needed to have her snuggled into his chest, both needing the other to get them through the day.

Then as quickly as the moment had begun it was interrupted by a soft voice calling out from the dimly lit living room.

"Lindsay, Danny sweetheart is that you?" Danny placed another kiss on the top of Lindsay's head and let out a sigh.

"Yeah Ma. It's us, just give us a minute."

Danny released Lindsay from his arms and placed a lingering kiss on her cheek. Releasing her own grip on his waist Lindsay ran her hands down Danny's arms and begun the usual routine of shrugging of both his and her jackets. Watching as Danny placed both the jackets on their hooks on the wall, Lindsay grabbed his right arm and pulled him back into her rubbing her hand up and down his arm stopping just beneath the bandage peeking out from under the sleeve of his t-shirt, a stain on dry blood covering the sleeve around it. As she began to open her mouth to speak Danny cut her off which a quick kiss.

"Later, okay." Lindsay nodded as Danny once again grabbed her hand leading her into the living room and immediately coming face to face with a very concerned looking Maria Messer.

Before anyone had time to speak Maria had wrapped her arms around both her son and her new daughter-in-law and was softly whispering her thanks to the powers above. Lindsay felt the tears slowly begin to slip from her eyes and run down her cheeks as Maria's arms closed tighter around her. Danny, who had shrugged from his mothers grasp slid his hand to Lindsay's waist and took hold of her service piece before silently slipping out of the room to lock it away with his own.

Back in the living room Maria released Lindsay from her grasp and ran her thumb down her daughter-in-laws cheeks wiping away the tears.

"Oh sweetheart, oh I was so worried." Once again embracing Lindsay, Maria led her over to the couch before wondering over to the kitchen and retrieving a lukewarm cup of tea from the counter and passing it to Lindsay.

Lindsay accepted the tea and begun to slowly sip at it as Danny re-entered the room. Looking at her husband Lindsay noted the change in his attire, no longer sporting his dress pants and his torn and bloody shirt, now looking more relaxed in a pair or sweat pants and a grey wife beater.

Seeing the stream of tears continue to flow silently down his wife's cheeks as she took short and nervous sips from her tea Danny walked over to his mother and gave her a short hug. Knowing his mother was fully taking in the sight of several bandages covering various spots on his upper body Danny shrugged.

'I'm okay Ma, really Linds and I are both okay." Knowing not to argue with her son, having long accepted the danger associated with his career she smiled lightly placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I know, I'm glad you're okay…both of you." Maria paused again as Danny nodded smiling back, "It's late I should head out, let you two relax, your father will be wondering where I am." Seeing her sons lips purse and anticipating his words she continued. "Lucy was fine, as usual went down around 7 woke up for a feed around 10, other than that not a peep."

Watching her son glance at the clock to calculate when his daughter would likely wake up again, Maria smiled and hugged him tightly before bending down to Lindsay and giving her a soft hug and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. Whispering what she was sure was an unheard goodbye to Lindsay Maria moved out into the entrance hall.

As Maria pulled on her trench coat Danny picked up his wallet off of the sideboard and pulled out an arrangement of bills placing them securely into her hand. Seeing his mother begin to scowl Danny cut her off.

"Ma, it's late. You're not taking the ferry, Pop would have my balls, get a cab and call when you get in." Maria gently slapped he sons arm before watching him wince and remembering his evident injuries. As she begun to apologize Danny smiled and cut her off.

"Go home Ma, and don't forget to call. We'll see you in a couple day."

Maria nodded placing one last kiss on her son's cheek and heading out the door pausing and taking another look at her son.

"I'm glad you're okay Danny, you and Lindsay. Now go take care of that wife of yours."

Danny smiled and watched his mother make her way to the elevator, only closing his door once he saw her disappear behind the closed doors and the numbers above begin to count down. Locking the door behind him once again he made his way back to the living room. Pausing at the arched entrance, he watched his wife as she sat on the couch knees against her chest and arms cradling around them. The day had been a reminder that with their jobs came risks and he had never been so glad that he had her by his side. Danny quickly opened the door on the opposite side of the hall and peered into his daughter's room. Seeing Lucy fast asleep, Danny felt himself release some of his anger and felt it being replaced with relief, relief that both he and Lindsay made it home to their daughter, relief that they would all wake up in morning and still have each other.

Closing Lucy's door, knowing she would be up in a few short hours and he could embrace her then Danny moved into the living room Danny let his body collapse onto the couch next to her and in silence he pulled her body into his, stroking his thumb across her forearm and placing soft kisses on the top of her head, knowing that this was exactly what they both needed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the response to Chapter One, here's the next little piece, again not a lot going on but building the relationship and feeling for following chapters. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing your responses. Please note in know way am I trying to make Lindsay appear weak, it's simply a means of describing the relationship between herself and Danny.

afrozenheart412 – The bandages were there in the original, but that side of things will (hopefully) be much more developed in this version.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the lyrics they belong to CBS and Peter Gabrielle; I do however enjoy borrowing them.

_______________________________________________________________________________

You Make It Real//Chapter Two:: "Ah please talk to me, Wont you please talk to me, We can unlock this misery. Come on, come talk to me."

Stretching out as her mind and body woke up from a much needed sleep it didn't take Lindsay long to realize that she was no longer cuddled up against her husband on their warn brown couch but now cuddled up against his side in their soft comfortable queen sized bed. She knew she must have fallen asleep on the couch and Danny must have carried her into their bedroom. Eyes still closed tight she smirked as realized Danny had managed to change her out of her work clothes and into one of his t-shirt's that she had long ago claimed her own without waking her, something he had both tried and failed at many times back when she was still pregnant.

Without opening her eyes Lindsay could tell her husband was awake, she could feel his gaze staring down at her and knew he could tell she was awake. Not wanting to open her eyes, not wanting to face the reality that would strike her when she did Lindsay cuddled even closer to Danny's body so that half of her body was on top of his. Tightly squeezing him she whispered against his bare chest.

"Tell me it was a dream, tell me yesterday didn't happen."

It took Danny a few seconds to work out what his wife had whispered but the minute he did he felt the tears stinging his own eyes. Pulling Lindsay completely on top of him he squeezed her tightly staring at her with such intensity she felt forced to open her eyes and look back at him. Cupping her face with both of his hands he pulled her in so that their noses touched, he bit his lip in hesitation before feeling a tear drop from her eye to his cheek. Sucking in a deep breath, he stroked her face.

"I wish I could baby" he paused, his voice lowering revealing his own pain, "I wish I could."

Lindsay sniffled as Danny brushed his thumbs over her cheeks and continued to stare directly into her eyes. Unable to take Danny's intense gaze Lindsay dropped her head and buried it into the crook of his neck her tears hitting his bare skin. Feeling helpless Danny attempted to run his hands over Lindsay's back as a method of soothing her yet her soft whimper continued.

After lying in silence for a period of time neither Danny or Lindsay could comprehend, Lindsay suddenly moved off of Danny's body and move into an upright position where she looked at Danny her face full of concern. Danny slid his body up against the headboard and looked questioningly at his wife.

'Linds."

Lindsay completely ignored Danny and she jumped up from the bed and moved towards the door muttering something under her breath, realizing what it was that had his wife so startled Danny jumped up and moved quickly over to his wife blocking her from exiting their bedroom. Lindsay released a frustrated sigh.

"Danny what are you doing, I haven't checked on Lucy since we got home last night, I didn't hear her at all last night, it's already morning…Danny let me through."

Danny smiled and Lindsay scowled upon seeing her husband's expression. Suddenly realization dawned upon Lindsay and her cheeks flushed red.

"You've been up with her already, haven't you?" Danny smiled wider and nodded at his wife, "You've been up with her every time she woke up and got to her before she would wake me up?" Danny continued to nod, "You spent the night looking after her and making sure I got a good sleep?" Danny remained silent but again nodded and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

Letting her body collapse against Danny's body she sighed.

"I'm sorry, I should have known you would have taken care of Lucy", she paused "I'm hopeless, I didn't even think…I'm sorry you had to do all the feeds last night too, how many times did she get up, did we have enough milk stored, you didn't have to give her formula did you?"

Watching his wife ramble Danny let out a chuckle.

"Linds breath baby. Firstly there was plenty of milk stored in the fridge so no I didn't have to give Luce formula, secondly she woke up a little after you dozed off and then again a few hours ago…actually she should be up again soon and ready for some quality time with her Ma." Lindsay smiled. "Oh and Linds you're not hopeless, yesterday was tough…on all of us. You were exhausted, you're allowed to be exhausted, you don't need to feel guilty."

Lindsay leaned into her husband and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I love you."

Danny smiled.

'I love you too babe," and finally Danny allowed himself to say the words that had been running through his head since he received the call about Angell, "I don't know what I would have done Linds…if it was you, I don't know what I would have done." Lindsay silenced her husband with another chaste kiss and was about to speak when a soft whimper came across the baby monitor.

Danny shrugged of the emotion of his previous statement as he looked down at his wife knowing she was torn between wanting to talk to him and needing to see their baby girl, needing to pretend everything was okay. Giving Lindsay a soft squeeze he smiled.

"Go grab Luce Linds. I'll give Mac a call, get a quick update and then I'll start some breakfast."

Smiling widely and feeling slightly guilty for doing so Lindsay nodded in response to her husbands statement before letting him lead her out of their own bedroom and down the hall to the room where their daughter lay whimpering in her crib. As Lindsay pushed open Lucy's door she looked at Danny as he turned towards the living room to go through to the kitchen and quickly grabbed his hand.

"Danny."

Glancing back to Lindsay Danny's face displayed a look of concern, which Lindsay immediately shrugged off.

"Thank you."

Danny smirked.

"I didn't do anything."

"Yeah you did, you're giving me time. I do want to talk to you…about what's going on in my head, I will talk to you, but I need, I just need…"

Danny cut his wife off.

"I know."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks again for the great replies. This chapter kind of ended up being something I wasn't expecting. The one element of the series finale I am still struggling to grasp is kind f what's addressed here. To be honest in the finale I just found it so out of character and so unnecessary, but that's just me. A little bit of role change here, but again Danny and Lindsay's relationship and their depending on each other to deal with everything that's going on, with a little bit of light-hearted fluff at the end. Hope you enjoy and look forward to reading your reviews

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the lyrics they belong to CBS and Jimmy Eat World; I do however enjoy borrowing them.

_______________________________________________________________________________

You Make It Real//Chapter Three:: "We've done nothing wrong, but we've done nothing! We can't look away, but we're just looking in!"

At the sound of his cell phone and with the knowledge that his wife was tending to their daughter Danny emerged from the ensuite bathroom quickly fastening a towel around his hips. Snatching his phone off of his side table he let out a groan once he saw whom it was calling him, 'MAC TAYLOR', knowing exactly what this call meant. Composing himself Danny pressed the 'talk' button and held the phone to his ear.

"Messer"

From her position on the living room couch Lindsay only faintly heard Danny's phone but once Danny answered with his usual greeting she could hear clearly his side of the conversation and instantly knew both who it was and what it was about. Placing a kiss on Lucy's forehead Lindsay quickly moved across the room and placed her daughter on the mat of her play gym. As she watched a smile spread across her daughters face Lindsay gently rubbed Lucy's cheek before standing up.

"I'll be right back honey, Mummy just needs to check on Daddy."

As Lucy continued to ignore her mother, more fascinated with the figures hanging out of her reach above her face Lindsay let off a short laugh and headed through the house towards her husbands voice. Just as Lindsay reached the bedroom door, she heard Danny end the call. Pausing she pressed her ear against the door trying to gage whatever she could about what was going on in her husbands head. Met with only silence Lindsay slowly pushed the door open revealing her husband seated on his side of their bed, staring a the floor his phone being shifted from hand to hand with a uncomfortable look spread across his features.

She knew he could tell she had entered the room, he seemed to always know when she entered a room but he didn't look up; he just continued to stare at the floorboards beneath his feet. Lindsay approached him silently, slowly easing herself into a seated position next to him, sliding her hand down his forearm until her left hand was incased in his left. Lindsay gave a weak smile.

"Mac?"

Danny nodded.

"Internal Affairs?"

Danny nodded again. Lindsay didn't know what to say, she knew her husband was torn, she knew he knew Flack's actions were unnecessary, she knew he would never turn against Flack and she would never expect him too, she knew he couldn't blame Flack for his actions neither could she, she knew that what was really eating him up was the fact that his friend was hurting that badly that he could commit an action such as the one he did.

"It's not fair Linds, It's not fucking fair…none of it. Not Jess, not IA going after Flack, and sure as hell not before he's even had the chance to grieve, to bury her. I won't turn on him Linds, I know he didn't need to do it but I won't let this one act, this one out of character act fueled by grief ruin his career, his fucking life."

Somewhat surprised by her husband's openness Lindsay shifted so that she was kneeling on the ground in front of, looking directly into his eyes. She could see the pain coursing through him.

"Dan, I'd never expect you to. We both know Don is a damn good cop and we both know he let his grief get the better of him but we know that's not him. But both of us, you and me, we're going to be there for him. IA are going to ask questions and I know it kills you but Dan all we have – all they have really, is speculation the only one who really knows what happened is Don so right now you're going to let IA hound you and keep your calm, you're going to tell them exactly what you saw and as for Flack, we just need to make sure IA can't get to him before he's had a chance to clear his head."

Danny looked at his wife and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Having her support, having her know how torn he felt, having her tell him he was doing the right thing made the weight of the entire situation evaporate. Allowing a small smile to take over his face he moved to his feet pulling Lindsay with him and pulled he tightly against his body.

"Thank you." Lindsay smiled back at her husband.

"There is a small problem with my plan - how do we keep Flack away for IA, or IA away from Flack?"

Danny chuckled.

"That is why we have Mac on our side Linds, he's already got it under control."

Lindsay nodded.

"Yeah, he's a good man to have on side." She paused quickly, "Dan, did Mac have any updates on Stella and Hawkes?"

Danny nodded, a small look of relief taking over his face.

"Stella got the all clear to go home, they wanna keep Doc in for another day or so but it looks like both are in the clear, no permanent damage."

Smiling in relief Lindsay brushed her hands over the now visible, unbandaged lacerations covering her husbands arms.

"I'm glad they're okay, I'm glad you're okay…When are IA taking you away from your daughter and myself to hassle you?"

Sensing his wife still wasn't ready to have that conversation Danny smiled and went with her change of subject.

"No until tomorrow, so lets just forget about it until tomorrow, right now lets just enjoy today. Right here, right now, you, me and Lucy - today we're the only things that matter."

Lindsay smiled running her hands up Danny's bare sides.

"Sound like a fantastic plan Mr. Messer, so why don't you put some clothes on and I'll go make sure our daughter doesn't think we've abandoned her," she laughed, "not that she'd care as long as she got to keep her damn play gym."

Danny laughed squeezing his wife one last time before removing his arms from her waist and stepping around her.

"Nah, she'd miss her Daddy."

Lindsay lightly slapped Danny's chest.

"There's nothing I can do is there, she's destined to be a Daddy's girl."

Danny shrugged.

"Like mother, like daughter."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey Guys! As usual thanks for you're reviews they are much appreciated. This chapter is probably more fluff than anything else. Other characters will be introduced in the coming chapters. Next chapter will likely be extremely emotional and possibly deal with the aftermath of the shootout at the bar and Lindsay's reaction to the blood pool in the diner. Anyway I hope you enjoy this little installment.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the lyrics they belong to CBS and The Kooks; I do however enjoy borrowing them.

_______________________________________________________________________________

You Make It Real//Chapter Four:: "And take whatever you have to take, you know I love ya. Come however you have to come, and get it out and get it out."

Standing over the hot stove the smell of Bolognese sauce wafting through the small apartment Danny dropped the spatula from his hand as he heard the reporter on the nightly news say her name. After a few moments in which his body froze Danny finally forced himself to shift in position to gain a better view of the television in the living room. Seeing her Academy picture stretched across the screen, Danny half smiled remembering the different times he had shared with her.

After putting Lucy down Lindsay closed the door to her daughters room softly and headed across the hallway and into the living room. Expecting to find her husband busy in the kitchen throwing together his family Bolognese recipe, Lindsay was somewhat surprise when she found him standing over the island bench in their kitchen with both of his palms planted flat against the bench as if it was the only thing keeping him standing, pots bubbling away meters from him on the stove. Noticing his eyed glued to the television screen Lindsay spoke hesitantly,

"Danny."

Snapped out of his thoughts by his wife's voice Danny looked up at her and gave off another weak smile,

"They're talking 'bout Jess," a short emotionless laugh escaped his lips, "I still can't believe it, no matter how many times I hear it Linds, she was one of us, and she died protecting a worthless piece of scum, she deserved better than that Linds…argh…sorry it just it's still so hard to believe."

Lindsay approached her husband and placed her hand over his on the counter.

"I know. I know I didn't know Jess that well, but I do know she deserved better than that. But she was a damn good cop, and a good cop follows orders no matter how bull shit they are…did they..ah…mention anything about the funeral?"

Danny shook his head.

"Nah, Mac said her parents want to keep it private, we'll all be notified once a time and date have been finalized and Mac will make sure we can all attend."

Lindsay nodded.

"We'll have to make sure your mother can take Lucy, I don' really think it would be appropriate to take her."

Danny nodded in agreement allowing Lindsay's words to transport him back into the present.

Watching her husband shuffle back towards the stovetop and resume stirring his Bolognese sauce Lindsay contemplated setting the table for their dinner however the need to both offer and receive comfort won out. Stepping towards Danny and wrapping her arms around his waist from behind him she pressed herself tightly against his back and placed short kisses to his shirt covered left shoulder blade. She felt his body relax against her and automatically snuggled even closer into him.

Feeling his wife's arms wrap around him Danny turned off the gas stove and turned in her arms so that he was facing her.

"Thank you."

Lindsay smiled now placing a soft kiss on her husbands shirt covered peck.

"For what?"

"For understanding what's going on in my head, for listening to me but not pushing me to talk, for everything."

Lindsay smiled.

"In that case ditto." Watching a perplexed look spread across her husbands face Lindsay chuckled, "Dan, chances are anything you're feeling I'm feeling to, some things I'm ready to talk about and some I'm not, but I know that when I do feel like talking about what's going on in my head you're here and I can talk to you, I know that and I hope you feel the same way."

Placing a soft kiss on the top of his wife's head Danny nodded,

"I do babe, I do."

Lindsay pushed herself up onto her the tips of her toes and placed a soft kiss on her husbands lips, Danny responding eagerly deepening the kiss and turning them so that small of her back was pressed against the kitchen counter.

When they finally pulled apart, both breathing somewhat heavily Lindsay smirked,

"So when am I getting my dinner, Messer."

Danny laughed.

"Well how about you go put in one of those feel good movies you love, I'll plate up and we can spend the evening together on the couch with a big bowl of 'Bolognese a la Messer'," with a smirk across his face he looked directly into his wife's eyes, "oh and I might even have a beer."

Lindsay scowled.

"You just wait Danny, you just wait."


End file.
